


Eclipse

by Juudals



Category: RWBY
Genre: 50 Themes, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 01:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2563943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juudals/pseuds/Juudals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was always running away. So when she realized just how important Sun had become to her, how much she valued him in her life, she was surprised that for once in her life her first instinct wasn't to run away but to hold on to what she had and make it last. |Black Sun. 50 Themes|</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eclipse

**Author's Note:**

> Gonna do some themes for Black Sun since I want to try writing for them a bit more. Gonna do 50 for now, but might increase it to 100 depending how I feel by the end. Anyway, please enjoy!

_**1\. Unique** _

Sun never could quite pinpoint what it was, but there was something about Blake was always captivated him.

Her hand gestures when she'd explain something, the way her bow would give a barely noticeable twitch whenever he'd test her patience with him. Her low yet confident voice when she spoke.

There was something about her that was just uniquely Blake that never failed to hold his interest.

* * *

**_2\. Eyes_ **

Blake was an open book. Sun was sure of it. Sure, it was hard to know what was going through her head most of the time, but just one look into those gold eyes and he at least knew right away how she was feeling.

* * *

**_3\. Surprise_ **

Blake blinked. And blinked again. And again.

One she was sure that she wasn't imagining things, she picked up the small box on her bed. When she opened it, she found a silver necklace with a flower pendant.

There as a small slip of paper in the box that read " _Happy Birthday -Your Sunshine_ "

* * *

**_4\. Money_ **

"Do you see this?"

"Um, yeah?"

"What is it?"

"Money."

"What do you use it for?"

"To buy thi-oh, come on,  _really?!_ "

* * *

**_5\. Running_ **

She was always running away. No matter what happened, in the end she would always panic and run away. She could always blame it on being from outside of the Kingdoms, that the instinct was driven into her in order to survive. Yet the plain truth was that she was afraid and didn't want to face things.

So when she realized just how important Sun had become to her, how much she valued him in her life, she was surprised that for once in her life her first instinct wasn't to run away but to hold on to what she had and make it last.


End file.
